


【双铁虫】落网

by jiangstark



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangstark/pseuds/jiangstark
Summary: 双铁虫，小虫双性生子，16岁小虫大肚play有sm产乳等雷慎入！！！！！私设众多





	1. Chapter 1

旧金山斯塔克岛最豪华的高层建筑的最顶层，落地窗可以鸟瞰整个城市的灯火辉煌。  
一个纤细柔弱的男孩双手被反扣手铐跪在地上，他的口中进出着一根巨大红紫上面布满青筋的粗硬肉柱，每次都顶进深喉，他的眼睛里充满了因为深喉而刺激的生理盐水。  
他的骨骼还没有充分发育，白嫩的皮肤使他看起来单纯又圣洁，只是那满身被抽打的鞭痕和他鼓起来的大肚子以及胸前仿佛少女般的微凸乳房使他的模样楚楚可怜中又想对他进行施虐。  
Anthony加快了在他口中抽插的速度，在他准备射出来的时候突然从他嘴里抽出，一股股乳白色的液体射在了那清秀的脸上。  
“唔……”男孩的舌头舔了舔被射在脸上流下来的精液，眼神涣散地看着在他身前即使是已经射完的疲软肉柱也是粗大的惊人。  
“贱货，怀了孩子还这么淫荡，真是欠操的婊子。”高大健壮的男人一手抓起了跪在地上的小男孩的卷发把他轻微带起，迫使他抬起头面对着自己，对他的言语侮辱几乎对他没有半点影响，仿佛这已经是二人的常态。  
男孩吃痛地抬起头对上Anthony那如大海般蔚蓝的眼睛，而在他的眼神中却如海浪来袭，波涛汹涌仿佛会在一瞬间引起海啸。  
“kid，大肉棒好不好吃，要不要大肉棒干烂你的两个骚穴？”  
男孩的头发被揪起来，几乎双膝都离开了些地面，他咬紧了牙关，并没有喊痛，却也并没有回答男人的问题。  
那拽着他头发的大掌一松开，男孩又重重地跪在了地面。  
他的膝盖几乎磕破了，却一点都没来得及顾忌，因为在下一秒，一个巴掌便将他的身体打得倒向了一边。  
清脆的声音打得男孩的左脸瞬间肿了起来，嘴角流下了一丝血迹，口中溢满了血腥的铁锈味。  
“装什么贞洁烈妇呢？你是不是希望我能和Tony一起干你前后两个烂穴？把你操成一个见到谁都会发情的母狗。”Anthony有些玩味地看着即使是被打得嘴角流血也依然不出声的小孩，突然有些心烦意乱。  
“把你的孩子干掉怎么样？Peter”  
那个被叫做Peter的男孩终于有了反应，他颤抖着身体，极力蜷缩着，想保护他身前那鼓起的肚子，却因为倒在地上双手被绑而无能为力。  
Anthony走上前，一脚踢上他尽全力想保护的肚子。  
“啊！！！不！！！”男孩受到了惊吓，眼里充满了绝望的神情，像即将堕落悬崖的攀登者握住了救命的稻草。  
“Anthony，求你不要伤害我的孩子……”小奶音从来对Anthony都是一种诱惑，他从来抵抗不住这种宛如罂粟的致命毒的可怜兮兮的哀求语气。  
可是一想到他肚子里的孩子是Tony的，他就嫉妒得发疯。  
他蹲了下来，分开了他的双腿，看着那因为长时间被操弄的两个小穴红肿肥大得几乎不能合拢。  
他拽着男孩的脚裸把他拉到了松软的地毯上，将他的姿势摆成跪趴，因为双手反绑，Peter的头只能侧着贴在地毯上，臀部高高翘起，挺大的肚子垂了下来，顺便他的两个奶子也都垂在那里。  
两片臀瓣挺翘又圆润，Anthony粗糙的手掌抚摸着，像摸着两块光滑的玉石。  
啪得一声打在了其中一片上，悦耳的肉体拍打声让Anthony心情格外愉快。  
“唔……”Peter被打了小屁股，只觉得臀部有些酸痛，但是打完后却有一丝快感，这惹得他的女穴里又分泌出了淫液，从两片小阴唇里溢出了点。  
又啪得一声打在了另外一边，两边的臀瓣都留下了红印，“骚婊子，打你你就出水，你的阴穴是不是又想吃精液了？”  
接下来又几次狠狠地拍打Peter的小屁股，他的手指伸进了男孩的阴道里，摸索着里面的肉壁，抠弄挖着骚水，小嘴裹着他的手指咬紧不放。  
“你说话，我问你什么要是再和我装哑巴，我就搅烂你肚子里的孩子！”只有放狠话这个不乖的小孩才会听话。  
“啊……想吃……想吃Anthony的大肉棒，插进来干我的骚穴……”Peter侧着头呻吟着，淫糜的模样让任何人见到都想干翻他这个诱人的小尤物。  
“宝贝，这才乖。”Anthony表扬了他一下，嗯，如果不是因为他怀了Tony的孩子，他可能会对他更好一点。  
他凑过去把Peter的手铐解了开来，看着手腕上面因为被嘞着的红印，他轻轻把那双手捧在手里，低头亲吻着红印，像个虔诚的信徒。  
男孩的小手被握在Anthony的大掌中，男人手臂的肌肉线条对比那细弱的胳膊显得十分强有力，两人的体型差让Anthony可以轻而易举压制住这个年仅16岁的孩子，尽管蜘蛛侠的力量如此强大，但是在Anthony的大厦里，蜘蛛侠的超能力几乎丧失了百分之九十九。  
Anthony轻轻握住孩子白嫩的小手，搂着他公主抱抱到了沙发上，分开两条细腿，低下头开始舔上了肿大的阴唇，两片像葡萄似的果实被Anthony舔得发亮，舌尖刺激着上面的阴蒂，又伸进了穴洞里探寻。  
Peter的身体因为被调教再加上怀孕十分敏感，被Anthony一舔体内就分泌出大量的淫液，冲进了他的口中，内里却空虚得想要一根火热的棍子插进来捅烂他的子宫。  
“哈……Anthony，我想要你的大肉棒插进来……呜呜”小男孩小声地哀求着，他好喜欢和这个强壮的男人结合的快感，这个人在他身上驰骋着，就算对他施虐抽打也充满了刺激。  
Anthony吸吮到了他小穴里的淫液，品味了下那有些甜腻的味道。  
“真是个浪货，daddy这就来插你的小骚逼，淫荡的婊子！”  
Anthony将Peter的两条腿分开，身下那硬得不行的大肉柱抵在了两片阴唇间，猛得一挺直捣黄龙，直接插进了那窄小穴道最里面的子宫口，顶了进去。  
双性人的女穴本就窄小，而他还只是个16岁的孩子，Anthony的男根太大了，在他第一次给这个小孩开苞的时候，他几乎撑坏了他的小雌穴。  
而当时只有14岁的Peter，遇见了这个惊艳了他生命的男人。  
缠绵后的当晚，Anthony不得不回到旧金山处理让他头疼的事务，因此错过了这个令他十分满意的男孩，Peter在之后因为被一种蜘蛛咬了一口，拥有了超能力，成为了纽约市的流窜英雄。  
再之后，他就遇到了那个人，Tony。  
美国的顶级富豪，斯塔克工业总裁，花花公子，天才科学家，钢铁侠。  
两人的爱情火花一触即发，Peter在跟随着Tony追讨了美国队长后就上了他的床。  
Tony简直爱死了这个可爱的宝宝，给他做蜘蛛战衣，两个人翻云覆雨每天好不快活。  
15岁的Peter出落得越发迷人，窈窕的身段挺翘的臀部和身下两个又骚又会吸的窄穴迷得Tony神魂颠倒。  
而就在他刚怀上了Tony的孩子时，Anthony就找到了这个曾经和他有过一夜情的小男孩。  
Anthony对Peter身体进行检测的时候发现了他竟然怀了孕，嫉妒使他几乎丧失理智。  
被囚禁的蜘蛛侠丧失了超能力，而本就纤弱的男孩自然经受不起堕胎。  
而把这一切的恨意都转化成为了对Peter的施虐，如果能干掉他的孩子让他重新怀上Anthony的孩子他自然是非常愿意的，然而毕竟他不忍心实在伤害他的身体。  
他还想让Peter怀上他的宝宝，而现在他肚子里的孽种，等生下来就丢回给Tony好了。  
然后这个宝贝，就全部都是Anthony一个人的。  
粗长的肉棒插在窄短的阴穴里，阴唇和里面子宫口的小嘴一前一后地吸着肉柱，龟头顶在里面操干得让Anthony爽得将全身的力量都倾注在身下的那根东西。  
“啊啊啊，Anthony，轻点操我……嗯啊……好爽”Peter的里面被插得生疼，但长时间被调教，他的小穴早就适应了被男人狠狠得蹂躏，快感一波波传进他的脑神经，他的一只手抚摸着凸起的肚子，另一只手则揉着他胸前涨起的奶子。  
因为怀孕发育的奶子里面不知道有没有奶水，但是看着他揉着自己乳房的样子真是让人忍不住去吸他的奶。  
Anthony伸手啪得一声打在了另一边没有被男孩抚摸安慰的奶子上，被大掌打上的奶子颤了颤，上面瞬间多出了一个红手印，像之前被打过的臀部一样，又白又嫩的皮肤上出现了被打的红肿，施虐的快乐让Anthony更加兴奋地卖力操干。  
“看你的奶子，骚死了，里面有没有奶，被打奶子是不是很爽，打你屁股爽还是打你奶子爽？”  
Anthony又将他揉着另一边乳房的小手拿开，啪得一声，大掌箍在那边的乳房上，把两边打得一样红肿。  
乳头被打得挺立起来，娇艳欲滴得像两颗樱桃颤颤巍巍的样子只想要把它们吞进肚子里。  
“呜啊……打奶子好爽啊……里面要出奶了！”Peter的乳房胀痛得感觉里面要喷出来什么东西似的，Anthony的抽打每次都让他更加敏感。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony低下头一口咬上Peter因为被抽打得肿大乳头，锋利的牙齿磕咬着那颗红肿的樱桃让男孩的胸前刺痛不已。  
“啊哈，Anthony不要咬……乳头好痛”小男孩轻声呻吟着，哀求的小奶音企图让施暴的男人能温柔些对待他。  
可惜，拥有着恶趣味喜欢施虐的男人变本加厉得蹂躏那颗乳头，叼着它往外拉扯，像要咬掉似的。  
乳头被咬着拉出一段距离，胸前的疼痛让敏感的男孩有些难以承受，他咿呀的呻吟声冲进男人的大脑，一松口，大奶头弹了回去，这侧的乳房抖了抖停了下来后，被咬着拉扯过的这边比另一边肿大了许多。  
Anthony总觉得不对齐很不舒服，伸手用拇指和食指揪住另一侧的奶头，狠狠地夹住又拧又拉，极大的手劲让Peter疼得钻心，胸口的肿痛蔓延到大脑神经，全身都颤抖着。  
Anthony插在里面的大肉棒也能感觉到穴里的颤抖，他很满意小男孩的表现，身下的巨根又粗大了些，撑得小穴几乎要撕裂似的。  
“kid，你的乳头怎么这么骚，你平时有没有经常玩它？”Anthony抱起来沙发上的男孩，自己坐在了沙发上，而Peter坐在了男根上，因为重力里面本来就捅进子宫口的大肉棍又插进去几分。  
“我……没有玩它……”白嫩的小手紧紧搂着强壮男人的脖子，看着那张美得惊人的脸庞，和那个他一直爱慕着的Tony几乎一样的容貌，他承认他此刻真的沦陷了。  
如果说那年在斯塔克展览区带着钢铁侠头盔遇到那个穿着战衣的Tony是他最初的心动，那么在14岁那年遇见穿着银白色战甲从天而降帮助他对付歹徒的Anthony，是他第一次面对一个男人沦陷到想把一生都付之于他。  
“Anthony……我爱你……”Peter喘息着，轻轻闭上眼睛上前亲吻上那个男人性感的双唇。  
激烈的亲吻让Anthony睁大了眼睛，他没想到，在上一秒还对他施虐的男孩居然在此刻主动亲吻了他还说他爱他……  
可笑，他真的爱他还会和Tony在一起吗。还会怀上Tony的孩子吗。  
顺应着男孩的亲吻，等着他因为呼吸不顺畅而离开的时候，Anthony咬上了Peter的锁骨。  
这一咬把那细滑稚嫩的皮肤咬破了一些，男孩惊叫出声，他知道Anthony对他很粗暴，所以他也没什么惊讶的。  
只是，他很想说，这个与Tony一样迷人又风华绝代的男人，在刚才他对上那双里面装满星辰大海的眼睛时，他真的爱上他了。  
Anthony一边操干着小孩的雌穴，一边用手指抠弄着他的后穴，菊穴不如女穴那么肥厚，却也因为长时间的调教松软许多。  
几根手指在里面抽插着，给它扩张到一定程度，便从一旁的工具箱里找到一根假的男根，抵在Peter的后穴处推了进去。  
那根假阳具虽然没有Anthony身下那根东西粗大，却也是他能买到的假阳具的最大型号了。  
前后夹击让这个怀孕的男孩身体不像自己的，完全被Anthony所操控，像个提线木偶在那两根东西上沉浮，假阳具终究不如真鸡巴操得他爽，有时候他真的希望Anthony能和Tony一起操他，他最爱的两个男人，谁都舍不得，只是现在他还不知道Tony怎么样了，他失踪的这些日子成为了Anthony的性奴，他的Stark先生一定找得他发疯了。  
Anthony看出了他身上这个与他交欢男孩的不专心，大掌狠狠打了下圆润的小屁股，他的小屁股非常有弹性，以至于会让Anthony打得上瘾。  
“宝贝不专心哦，不专心的坏小孩是要受到惩罚的。”嘴角微微上扬，一个邪魅的笑容出现在男人的脸上，本就狂傲不羁的白铁人做什么事都是随心所欲，说罢，拖着男孩的臀部把他再次带到这个松软的地毯上。  
Anthony的男根从他的身体里抽了出来，尽管Peter的小穴收缩着一再挽留也无济于事。  
男人从抽屉里拿出一根皮鞭，又将男孩摆成之前那样跪趴的姿势，高高撅起的屁股里还插着之前的那根假阳具。  
Peter看着那根鞭子眼前一黑，他还记得第一次享受这个皮鞭的时候，打在他的背部痛得他一晚上只能侧着睡觉。  
那时候他的肚子还没这么大，可是现在，如果再被抽上一轮，他会死掉的。  
“不……Anthony，不要拿鞭子打我……我还怀着孩子……”Peter哀求道，可怜兮兮的样子渴望着男人的怜悯。  
Anthony一看到他那鼓起的肚子更气不打一出来，“你还提孩子？你忘了这是谁的孽种吗！”  
啪得一声，鞭子落在他高高撅起的小屁股上，圆滚滚的屁股上马上出现一条深红条印，破坏了之前用手掌打出来的红润美感。  
“呜哇！”Peter跪着的身体勉强支撑着他不会倒下，下垂的肚子让他坠得难受，他抬起一只手拖着肚子。  
啪啪啪，连着几下鞭子抽在男孩挺翘的臀部上，几条纹路交织着爬在上面，火辣的痛让他缩紧了菊穴，想要挤出那根假阳具。  
Anthony把鞭子轻轻地挥弄在他的雌穴上，肿大肥嫩的两片阴唇享受着鞭子尾部的轻轻碰触，内里涌出一股水溢了出来。  
“Anthony，我的阴穴好痒，里面想要东西插插它。”被鞭子这样玩弄使他的肉穴里空虚不已，他开始想念男人腿间的东西能插进来捅进他的子宫。  
“小荡妇真是一刻不干你你就发骚，你那烂逼都被我操烂了还不满足。”Anthony既满足于这个孩子被自己调教得几乎离不开他，又有些担心如果自己没能及时操他，他会不会受不住寂寞到外面找野男人。  
“呜嗯……daddy来干我的小骚逼，里面好痒呜呜呜”Peter有些受不住，他想用手去够他身下的小穴，可是因为肚子却够不太到，急得快哭出声。  
Anthony一把拍掉企图伸过来自慰的小手，他把男孩摆成面对他的姿势，分开双腿手指夹起来两片阴唇揉弄起来。  
“好舒服，再用力一点。”雌穴终于被眷顾，至少满足了些饥渴，虽然里面越来越痒，他想着怎样才能让男人腿间的大肉混插进去干翻他。  
“用力一点？”Anthony玩味地看着他淫荡的男孩提出的要求，他真的不知道他的这个样子简直是致命毒药吗？会让Anthony产生各种虐待他的欲望，会让他们二人越来越沉沦。  
Anthony拿起鞭子，啪得打在了Peter的雌穴外面，抽上了阴蒂和洞口。  
“啊！”他的女穴是那种敏感，鞭子抽到上面疼痛感愈来愈烈，如同火焰燃烧着下体。  
刺痛地尖叫了一声，双腿便合了上，对鞭子的再次恐惧油然而生。  
“别……别用鞭子抽……Anthony，我想你用肉棒干我。”Peter侧身抱着自己的肚子说着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着男人凸出来挂在腿间的巨大黑紫男根，像要把它吞下去。  
“淫荡的小家伙就是想要吃daddy的精液是不是。”Anthony勾起男孩的下巴，清秀的小脸布满泪痕，微长的小嘴里流下的口水诱人又魅惑。  
他吐露出小舌像个小狗狗似的，让人忍不住去欺负他。  
只有Anthony才能欺负他的小母狗，而他最想拥有的宝贝就在他身下，祈求着男人去操他。  
他抱起他的宝贝，暴露在空气中很久的坚挺男根再次插进了小洞里，交媾让两个人的身体紧紧相连，Peter满足地呻吟出声。  
“Anthony……狠狠地干我，干烂我的骚逼！”他把头埋到在他身上挺动的男人健壮宽阔的胸膛，小脸蹭着Anthony的胸毛。  
Anthony的手轻轻顺着男孩的小卷毛，他的发丝那样柔顺光滑，清新的味道十分好闻。  
一种复杂的感情涌上心头，他在想，他究竟爱不爱这个男孩，初遇的刹那，四目相对就已经注定了此生纠缠，然而他看到他怀了Tony的孩子竟然嫉妒得想要毁了他。  
终究没忍心打掉他的孩子，这样一个可以让Anthony为他牵挂着为之动容的男孩，此生唯一。  
明明他第一次把自己交给Anthony时他是那么美艳动人，摄人心魄，彼此缠绵沉醉于结合，他却转身就爱上了Tony还为他怀了孩子。  
他对Peter既爱又恨，而他想要成为他心中的唯一却始终求而不得。


	3. Chapter 3

Peter稚嫩的奶音咿呀地呻吟着，Anthony的在他体内疯狂地抽动，穴口溢出来的汁水湿了两人身下的一大片床单，粗大暴起的青筋摩擦着穴内的g点，龟头插进子宫口里享受着紧窄的小嘴饥渴地吸吮。  
“呜哇，daddy，想要吃精液……”紧紧圈抱着在他身上驰骋的男人的肩膀，小男孩已经快喊得嗓子沙哑。  
“骚宝贝，daddy这就喂给你。”Anthony蜻蜓点水般轻轻啄了下男孩的薄唇，没有留恋在上面，像一个青涩的少年去尝试亲吻心动的女生。  
然而这在Peter眼里，完全不够，他想要他亲吻他，在他要高潮的时刻。  
男孩主动地亲吻上了Anthony的嘴唇，深深的几乎窒息了的亲吻，缠绵悱恻的亲吻，伴随着那人在他体内最后一波疯狂地挺动，一股股精液射出来打进他的子宫里，而小男孩的小肉柱也随着高潮射出了几滴白浊。  
射精过的肉棒依然粗大，紧紧堵着那个穴口不让体内的东西流出，两人在对方口中纠缠了一会便彼此松开，男人看着男孩的小脸通红，满足的表情在他脸上让征服着他的男人十分得意。  
“kid，爽不爽？”Anthony抱紧了男孩的小腰，看着那鼓着的肚子，嫉妒之心油然而生。  
“爽。”男孩的头轻轻靠在那伟岸的胸膛上，小手抚摸着那茂盛的胸毛。  
“Tony也会干的你这么爽吗？”他揉了揉男孩的头发，像抚摸着一只乖巧的宠物狗。  
Peter侧头亲吻了下Anthony的胸前，没有回答。  
“所以，你还要在那里看多久？”Anthony的声音突然高了几分，吓得Peter连忙离开了他的胸前张望四周。  
随即，一身黑色西装的男子从门口走了进来，他的容貌和Anthony几乎一模一样，除了他微栗色的头发和深褐色的眼睛与Peter身上这个男人纯黑发天蓝色眼睛有着不同。  
他的西裤一看就是慌忙中系上的，而上面还有一些白色的液体，这和小男孩射在Anthony肚子上的液体是一样的，当然，也和Anthony射进Peter子宫里的东西一样。  
男人的表情并不是太好，阴沉着脸看着床上抱在一起的两个人，而Anthony和Peter的下身还紧紧地连接在一起。  
“Mr Stark！”Peter看到是Tony惊叫了一声，然后看了看搂着自己的Anthony没有再出声。  
Tony看见了Peter鼓起的肚子，顿时有着紧张，“Peter你的肚子……”  
“你的种。”Anthony说得轻描淡写，身下狠狠顶了下他怀中男孩的里面，“但是他现在是我的人。”  
Tony深深吸了一口气，他的战甲没能带进这栋大厦，而一进来便彻底屏蔽了他与ai的联系，他不得不做出让步。  
他找了好久才找到这里，这次他一定要将Peter带回去。  
“可是我不认为Peter会承认他是你的人。”Tony站在二人的面前，盯着温存在Anthony怀中的男孩。  
“哦？你怎么知道？我的宝贝可是很愿意和我在一起的。”说罢，他低头又亲吻了下小男孩的唇瓣，Peter也自然而然地顺应他接住了这个吻。  
两个人在Tony面前的互动简直是在秀恩爱，可是Peter在三个月前还和自己夜夜相拥，现在就换人了？而他现在在这里就像个电灯泡。  
“我记得Tony先生身边的男男女女可是很多的，非要在意这一个小男孩吗？”Anthony说得有些玩味，轻蔑的语气不断击打Tony的理智。  
Tony自知这是别人的地盘，所以忍着没冲动上去给那张和自己一样美艳的脸挥上几拳。  
“Peter对我的意义和那些人不一样。”Tony反驳着。  
“是，他只是你众多情人中的一个，但是”Anthony停顿了一下，搂紧了怀中的Peter，像如果不抱紧他就会消失。  
“我只有他一人就足够了。”一个深情又宠溺的眼神，看得却让Peter有些头皮发麻。  
他确实有些心虚，他承认，他确实有点喜欢Anthony，可是他依然爱着Tony，Stark会展上他对他一见钟情，Anthony在他面对那么多歹徒挺身而出时又在当晚给他开苞成为他第一个男人，随后和Tony在一起的那些时光，又与Anthony相处的这三个月。  
他已经不知道更爱谁一点，他都爱，他想要他们两个人。  
可是现在……他抬头对上Tony深情望着他的眼睛，内心有些愧疚，有些心虚地避了开。  
Tony看着Peter居然避开了他的眼睛，内心一阵暴躁，他真的真的很想把这个怀着他孩子的小男孩从那个男人的怀里揪出来然后脱下裤子用身下傲人尺寸的大肉棒插进他的子宫里问他到底爱不爱他。  
“不过呢……你能找到我这里，说明你真的很有实力。”  
Anthony的眼神黯淡了下，他内心知道，如果他不在他的大楼里，出去和Tony对抗，他还不是他的对手，如果Tony执意要攻破这里，怕是迟早的事。  
“我的宝贝他可是很想你的，既然来了，不给你享受享受，也实在说不过去。”Anthony温柔地抚摸着Peter光滑的脊背，顺着尾椎，手指停在男孩的菊穴上，掰开臀瓣，抽出了里面的按摩棒，扔在了一遍。  
Tony看着这淫糜色情的场面，刚才自己撸射软了一半的东西又一次挺立，撑着他的西装裤，鼓出了一大块。  
“那，这个洞给你。”随即Anthony躺在那里，将Peter摆成趴在他身上的姿势，男孩的雌穴里还连接着Anthony的东西，而他因为之前埋着按摩棒的菊穴此刻还微张着嘴，暴露在空气中，引诱着一旁身下已经肿胀的男人。  
Peter怀孕的肚子贴上了Anthony的腹肌，他害怕孩子会被压到，所以轻轻撑着男人的胸膛，保护着他的肚子侧头看了看Tony身下撑起的帐篷，咽了咽口水。  
“快点，不然一会儿一个洞都不给你插了。”Anthony有些不耐烦这个衣冠楚楚的男人，明明内心是个禽兽，还想在这里装矜持吗？  
Tony看着勉强撑起自己为了保护孩子的Peter实在有些不忍心，而且他真的下面要撑爆了，他在Peter失踪后几乎没和人上过床，每天都在全世界各地搜寻Peter的信息，一日不见如隔三秋，三个月没见他的心上人，他更是想念得不得了。  
Tony走了过去脱下他的衣裤，他身下傲人的尺寸和Anthony相比完全不输，粗长的鸡巴顶在了Peter的后穴处，手掌抚摸着两片雪白的臀瓣。  
要和Anthony一起操他的宝贝他是满心得不愿意，可是他也没办法把Anthony揍得满地找牙向他服输，最可恨的是他的宝贝居然也没办法抉择他们二人，Peter的臀部又肥大了不少，看来Anthony调教得不错。  
龟头缓缓顶进了Peter窄小的菊穴，而Anthony埋在他雌穴的老二也坚挺胀大起来，撑开了他的女穴。  
后面是火热的肉棍捅进菊穴，前面又是插在里面的东西重新挺立，前后刺激着让他身前的小肉棒也立了起来。  
期盼了好久的两个daddy插进他前后两个小穴，Peter满足地呻吟着，Tony的肉棒比那根阳具让他舒服得多了，毕竟是真的鸡巴，还是他爱的人操他。  
终于一整根东西深深埋进了男孩的菊穴，和前面插在女穴里的东西隔着一层薄肉，他摸了摸他的肚子，内心想着，宝宝的爸爸终于又来到了他身边。  
Tony的手掌帮Peter抬起来一些他的身子，生怕压倒他肚子里的孩子，他可是非常在意的，那可是他的种。  
Tony贴上了Peter的后背，怀抱着这个小男孩，他很想念他，所有情感不言而喻。  
Anthony看着这两个人的结合突然有些后悔让Tony加入，因为现在的样子仿佛他才是个电灯泡，他伸手捏了捏男孩因为怀孕发育起来的乳房，指间拨弄着他的乳头。  
垂下来的乳房形状非常好看，Anthony啪得一声打在奶子的侧面，这声音唤醒了在他面前温存的两个人。  
“你打他做什么？”Tony心疼地看着他的宝贝因为被打而红肿的侧乳，温柔得包上了它揉了揉。  
“你后来的可能不知道，这是我们的情趣，他可是非常喜欢我打他的奶子。”说罢，又狠狠得箍了一掌在另一侧。  
Peter发出了一声轻哼，可能是因为和Anthony呆着太久了，患上了斯德哥尔摩综合症和受虐症。


End file.
